Old Beginnings
by sweetshortrandom
Summary: A life forgotten, only to remembered one fateful night under a full moon...Scott awakens as a werewolf. Only this time not from a bite, but to take back what was lost three years ago by an alpha? Read to see how this story unfolds... ;)
1. Back to this again

**AN: This is my first fan fic! I was so nervous about uploading this because I have no idea how it would turn out but I'll put up this chapter and I guess I can go from there! I'll also focus mainly on the werewolf parts so I'm really sorry if its seems like I'm rushing or jumping around ;P I'm also going to stick with the main plot at first then dive into my own.**

It was going to be like any other night. I was brushing my teeth when I heard a rustling noise outside.

Moving towards the porch, baseball bat in hand, I swung at none other than Stiles. "Dude what do you think you're doing?" I yell still holding my bat.

"Two joggers found a body in the forest…well half of one that is." I don't even bother to ask how he knew, most likely from his dad a police officer.

Without leaving time for debate, "we're going," Stiles says. I walk close behind Stiles complaining how I wanted to go to bed early so I could be first line.

He laughs about how unrealistic that is. We begin climbing higher ground and I reach for my inhaler, becoming short of breath.

Stiles takes off running leaving me behind only to get caught by his dad.

As he's dragged off successfully keeping me hidden behind a tree, I realize I'm now in the woods alone. I walk around not knowing where else to go.

All of a sudden, a herd of frenzied deer come charging towards me knocking me down to the ground causing my inhaler to fling out of my reach.

Searching for it I come across the proclaimed top half of the dead body. In fear I stumble off the ledge I was standing on.

After slowly regaining my balance and standing to my feet, I can hear growling behind me. I turn to see an overgrown wolf-like creature.

With barely enough time to register what I had even seen it leaps tackling me to the ground. I scream trying to get away until I catch a glimpse of its red eyes.

As I stare into its eyes I can feel something stir within me- a feeling of deep hatred. In a sudden surge of strength and anger I try pushing and kicking to get it off me.

When I struggle the creature presses a clawed hand on my chest to try to keep me from getting away. "Get…the hell…off me!" I roar.

I wrestle myself free, my pullover and t-shirt ripping, sending something off my neck to the ground- my wolf necklace.

In an instant I'm screaming and writhing on the round in pain. I can feel myself shifting…I'm growling now, my screams becoming howls.

**What's wrong with Scott?! He never got bitten! Why is he shifting already?! Why is he wearing a wolf necklace?! Stick with me my readers….all will be revealed. In the next chapter: Alpha and Scott face off?! PLEASE REVIEW! ;D**


	2. Becoming myself again

**AN: I am sooo happy that people actually favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! As a gift to you all, the next chapter…Scott vs. Alpha! and other things of course…enjoy! ;D **

I can see all these images flooding my brain, of a night, three years ago exactly. The last night I was a werewolf. _I was a werewolf…I'm a werewolf. _

This thought is flowing through my mind. _Those red eyes, that's an alpha. _I'm starting to remember that night very clearly now, the night that a pack of alphas killed my pack, and my father, the alpha. _But they left me alive...why?_

I surge forward, _I will kill him. _I leap and at the last moment, I bring up my leg to send a spinning kick to the face. As the alpha staggers I deliver another hard kick to its side, knocking it over to the ground.

In a red haze, now hovering of the monster, I roar furiously. Staring into those red eyes, raising my clawed hand to slash its throat, I'm knocked over by a slash to my side. I do my best to roll out of the way, so the gash is not as deep as it could have been.

The alpha tries to get away but I'm not done yet. Standing up, I yank off the nearest branch from a tree and fling it at its head. This causes his head to turn, just what I wanted. I bring my hands up then wave them towards me. Beckoning him closer, taunting him.

He charges towards me but he's far too big, and I'm much faster. I dive under his arms then send a roundhouse kick to his back before he can even turn.

The alpha growls in frustration and takes a swipe at my face. I narrowly miss it, and get scratched. Taking advantage of his hesitance I tightly grip his arm and with all the strength I can muster, I bring my elbow down on his arm, breaking it.

He howls in pain, using his good arm, he slashes at my other side. I fall to the ground as the alpha makes his getaway. _I'm definitely done now… _Despite the pain, I rise. Throwing my head back I howl into the night, in remembrance …and revenge.

* * *

I find myself walking in the forest…alone. The air is cold and hollow. I breathe into my hands trying to make them warm. Dead forest leaves crunch beneath my feet.

After walking for what seems like hours I reach an opening that has a perfect view of the sky alone. I stop a moment to take it in.

Not a single cloud filled the sky, and _the moon seemed to be at its brightest…_I thought gazing at the sky.

As the full moon glowed upon me, I had the strangest feeling, almost like I was no longer alone. I felt even colder, as a chill reached me.

I suddenly became aware of a presence, something feral…bloodthirsty. Before I had enough time to dwell over this, I heard howling in the distance.

Actually, it sounded quite close. I began to run, weaving through branches and thorns and jumping over fallen logs at a speed I didn't know I was capable of.

When I thought I would reach my limit, gasping for harsh winter air, between the trees a light shone ahead. _That looks like the clearing_, I think.

As soon as I made my way towards it, I get tackled from the side. I banged my head against the packed dirt, my vision going blurry.

In the darkness, all I could make out was glowing gold eyes and gleaming white fangs. I tried to wrestle myself free but it was useless. I was completely helpless…Sharp claws pierced the side of my neck. With one quick swipe my throat would be slit and I would be dead within seconds. "No…NO!" I yelled.

* * *

I sit up clutching my throat, breathing deeply. I place my hand on my chest. _My heart is beating pretty fast, but my chest doesn't feel tight. _

Usually when I got nightmares, they resulted in asthma attacks. _But that wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory. _Thinking back, that was the time I had first shifted.

Apparently fearing for my life was the perfect way to get me to change, since the full moon hadn't exactly done it. Probably a result of being born a half-werewolf.

My father, my memories of him are nearly non-existent, but I know he has something to do with me being a werewolf. With my hand still placed on my chest I realized something was missing.

_My wolf necklace…I had been wearing it that night, and then when I'm not suddenly I shift. _I try to remember why I wore it and what had happened when I had got it, but it just makes my head hurt. It's almost like my mind is trying to keep from remembering, _it must have been painful. _Still desperately trying to think about it.

All I remember is waking up in the hospital with it around my neck. I tried asking my mom and she told me that the doctor couldn't take it off, because it seemed to cause me pain when they tried.

I didn't think about it then, but now I couldn't stop. What had this necklace done to me? And how am I supposed to tell Stiles that his best friend was born a werewolf?

**More detail, a little action, some mystery….tell me what you think! Next Chapter: Scott's Confession and Derek's Suspicion?! **


	3. Figure it out again

**AN: I would like to give a special thanks to all that favorited, followed, and reviewed! I'm so thankful for all the support! Alas, the third chapter - where we start getting into how Scott deals with the new girl Allison Argent, his recent meeting with the alpha, telling Stiles, and most importantly Derek and Jackson's suspicions…I do not own Teen Wolf only my ideas! Enjoy! **

I ride into the school and place my bike on the racks. As I begin to lock it, I'm whacked from behind by a car door belonging to no other than Jackson, the Lacrosse team captain.

"Watch the paint job!" he barks. I hold my tongue, not in the mood to cause any trouble. Meeting up with Stiles at the school entrance, I show him the scratch marks I had gotten from my fight with the alpha.

"I'm pretty sure it was a wolf that attacked me," I say.

"Dude, that's impossible, there's been no wolves in California for like 60 years." _Yeah…wolves no, werewolves definitely, _I think to myself.

"Also, I found the body." "Are you kidding? That's awesome!" He then goes on to talk about how that's been the best thing that's happened in Beacon Hills since the birth of Lydia Martin, his long pursued crush.

When she ignores him, he blames me claiming he's been "scarlet nerded by me"

* * *

I stare blankly at the chalkboard, trying not to stay awake after a sleepless night. I find myself jolted awake from the sound of a cell phone ringing.

I look around the classroom; _no one would dare have their phone on anything but vibrate during class._

When I finally find the source of the ring I realize that it's out the window several feet away from me, being held by a beautiful brunette with fair skin.

She's sitting on the bench fumbling through her messenger bag looking for a pen. Shortly after the administrator brings her into the classroom and introduces her as Allison Argent.

Taking a seat behind me, I calmly and casually as possible turn to hand her a pen. Allison utters 'thanks' quietly, trying to hide her surprise.

* * *

In the hallway later, we meet eyes and share a smile before she's approached by Lydia, the proclaimed girlfriend of Lacrosse Team Captain Jackson.

Somewhere in their little conversation, Scott hears about a party on Friday night, which Allison surprisingly declines saying its "Family night".

Jackson goes on to tell her about how lacrosse is the school sport, and how they've won the state championship three years in a row.

Lydia uses this as a chance to brag on him being the team captain. The couple then drags her to today's practice.

* * *

When we get to the practice field, Stiles tries to convince me not play. "Who am I supposed to talk to on the bench?" he complains.

"I can't sit out for another year, it feels like I've spent my whole life on the sidelines. I'm making first line."

I'm totally thrown off by coach's loud whistle, which results in a ball striking me on my helmet. I fall to the ground completely embarrassing myself.

_These heightened senses are killing me…I need to get a hold of myself._ I stand up, and prepare myself for the next shot with renewed determination.

I catch it with ease and the next three as well, getting attention from Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and not to mention Jackson.

Forcing his way to the front, he hurls a ball towards me with brute force and determination. Holding my ground and maintaining control, I catch it as easily as the rest, resulting in cheers from the crowd..

* * *

While walking through the Beacon Hills preserve, I try my best to explain how I was able to catch the balls so easily. "It was basically like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," I claim.

"All my senses have improved, especially my hearing and smell, I can even smell the gum in your pocket."

"I don't have any gum in my…" Pulling a wadded piece of gum from his pocket, he stares at me in surprise.

"I think I might know what your problem is…" Stiles starts saying. "Really…what?" I'm curious of his answer.

"Oh yeah…it's bad, but it's only the worst on the full moon." Stiles then starts howling. _He's just kidding, but what if he knew he was right? _I worry.

"Dude, that's totally not funny." "I know…you're a werewolf!" I'm in shock for a second. _What's he going to do now that he knows? _

"I guess that means we need to start melting silver in preparation for the full moon on Friday," He jokes. I visibly relax knowing that he's still joking, and then stop abruptly.

"This is where I saw the body and dropped my inhaler," I confirm. "Well I guess the killer must have moved the body." Stiles looks visibly disappointed.

I drop to the ground and begin looking for my inhaler, when a guy I've never seen appears. Walking towards us, he asks what we're doing here claiming its "private property".

"I was just looking for my inhaler and…" Before I can finish he tosses something at me which I recognize as my inhaler, and wrapped around it is my necklace.

After walking off, Stiles starts going off about how that was some guy named Derek, and how he was a few years older than us. When this doesn't ring a bell, he goes on to say that his whole family died in a fire like 10 years ago.

* * *

I lock the door to the animal clinic and prepare to change my bandages. Lifting my shirt and removing the bandages I look down to see the scratch marks are gone, from both sides.

I know from previous knowledge that when you're attacked by an alpha, it at least takes a few days to heal, but healing in a day is impossible.

_There's something seriously weird going on with me, _I conclude. I try feeding the cats like I normally do, but even they can sense the change in me and starts hissing and reaching out to scratch me.

_I guess I'm no better than a dog to them now. _Just as I turn to leave, I look out the glass door to see Allison soaking wet, banging on the door.

**This looks like a great place to end the chapter, don't you think? No? Well, I'll be sure to give you part two of this chapter before Monday! No doubt! Please Read and Review! ;D**


	4. Something's happening again

**AN: As I promised, part two/chapter four before Monday's new episode. More Scott and Allison, foreshadows and suspicions! Oh, and if you didn't know already, the words in italics are Scott's thoughts. Next week will be a pretty busy one so please forgive me if I don't update the next chapter sooner! Enjoy! ; P**

I hurry to unlock the door faced by Allison, who was a sobbing mess. "I just looked away for like two seconds to change the song and iPod… (*sobs, cries*)

...and then the dog was just there on the road." I try asking her where it was she hit the dog, but she leads me to her car instead.

She opens the trunk of her car. The dog immediately responds by barking and growling at Allison, who jerks and backs away.

_The dog is probably just frightened, I guess I'll see if I have any better luck with dogs…_

I bend down to face the dog, looking in its eyes and try to tell it that everything will be fine and to calm down.

Almost right away, the dog lowers its head in submission as a way of doing as I say. Stroking its damp fur, I pick it up as carefully as possible for examination.

"Her leg seems broken, but I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints and I can do one myself." I turn to see Allison shivering in her still damp clothing.

I reach into my bag to pull out a spare shirt, "You can change into this if you want," I offer. Saying thank you, she goes into the next room to change.

Sneaking a few glances, the dog begins to look at me in a judging way. "What? I didn't see anything." I whisper defensively.

Allison comes back in the room just as I finish the bandages. "Well, it's all done now…I bet she'll even let you pet her."

At first she's hesitant, so I add, "You don't want her to sue, because I hear they're a very litigious breed."

She smiles a little, gathering enough courage to stroke her side.

Watching her relieved face, I notice an eyelash was left on her cheek from all the crying. "You've got an eyelash on your cheek," I tell her.

"Oh…" Allison mutters trying to remove it. "Wait its right…here." I take the side of my thumb and gently brush it from her face.

Walking her back to her car, I struggle to decide to ask her out. _Come on…just ask her. _"Hey, is Friday really 'family night'?" "That was a total lie." Allison admits.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be willing to go to that party with me then_." "_'Sure, I'll see you Friday night then."

With that Allison drives off, leaving me to cheer about my great luck.

* * *

The bed I'm sleeping on has become damp leaves. I sit up to see that I'm back in the forest.

I stand up to find myself in front of an old abandoned house that looks like it's barely standing, the damage is so terrible.

_This seems like the Hale house, the one that burned in the fire. _Instead of moving forward to investigate, I turn back around to face the woods.

I fall back, realizing I'm now face to face with the alpha from the night before. I growl, feeling myself shift, then spring forward to attack.

After several seconds of wrestling around on the forest floor, I'm pinned to the ground. I stare down the alpha; he then begins to start shifting back.

Suddenly I'm no longer being held by the alpha, but have become witness to myself in my dream.

As I'm staring at myself on the ground with amber eyes blazing angrily, I turn to see that the alpha with scarlet eyes staring down menacingly is…me?!

I jolt awake in shock and disbelief. However, I'm not in my room…but at an opening in the trees the leads to the house of Derek Hale.

I stand up and turn to walk home, feeling his presence very near as I leave.

* * *

Later on the day at my locker, I feel another menacing presence very near. _This day is just not going to get any better…_I sigh and turn to see Jackson approaching me.

"I demand to know where you're getting your juice." Too tired to deal with him, I say the first thing that comes to mind,

"My mom usually does the grocery shopping."

"Don't play dumb with me, all those things you've done are all nearly impossible without a chemical enhancement." He growls, apparently annoyed.

Finally waking up a little I realize what he's saying.

"Oh, you mean steroids…are you on steroids?" I ask, suddenly curious.

Jackson, no longer in the mood for my stalling, grabs my shirt and slams me into my locker. Annoyed, I find myself venting all my current issues.

"You really want to know what's going on? I can smell things, hear things, and not to mention I'm wondering around 5 miles into the woods in my sleep…I'm pretty convinced that I'm going out of my frickin' mind!"

Jackson completely brushes off all that I've said as a mere joke. "I don't know what you're hiding Scott, but I swear to you I'm going to find out."

* * *

I arrive at Stiles' house to see him hovering over his laptop, clearly amped up with the use of Adderall.

"Okay, so I've done some research on this stuff and taken into consideration all you've done, what you told me…Scott you're seriously a werewolf." I feel my face fall.

_I don't like where he's going with this_.

"The full moon, any kind of strong emotion you feel, an increase in heart rate, they all trigger the shift.

That's not it though; during the full moon the shift also causes an increase of blood lust and violence."

"What if I told you, that I've dealt with this before and that I might have already been a werewolf before this even happened."

"I looked into that…" Shuffling around his desk he grabbed my wolf necklace. "Stiles, where did you get that…?" I ask.

Ignoring my question he beckons me over.

I come closer to see a black and milky powder substance, along with a purple powder substance placed on a sheet of copy paper.

"Stiles, you already take ADD medication as it is, I don't think adding illegal substances will do you any good."

"Scott, this stuff was inside of your necklace…since you weren't bitten by that wolf and you had this on you all the time…"

"What are you getting at?"

"These two substances are known as Moonstone and Wolfsbane.

The Moonstone was to keep you from shifting this entire time, Wolfsbane keeps werewolves from healing and is also deadly to werewolves which is probably how you contracted asthma in the first place.

When it came off you reverted back to being a werewolf. If you're going to go to that party I think you should at least wear the necklace."

"Let me get this straight…you're telling me to wear something that might kill me."

"No, I took most of it out so it should just keep you from shifting tonight and killing everyone."

"I'm going to that party…without that necklace," I declare.

"Well, if you're going to wear the necklace, I guess you're just going to have to cancel." He reaches into my bag and grabs my phone.

"No!" In a mixture of desperation and anger, I grab Stiles and slam him into the wall.

I clench my fist and pull it back, then realizing what I'm about to do, turn away and slash at his desk chair.

I release my hold on him, and grab my bag, turning to leave. "I'm sorry…I have to go get ready for the party."

**What's going to happen tonight on the full moon? How will Derek and Stiles play a part in this? What will happen to Allison? Read and Review! **


	5. Shifting again

**AN: Hello all! Sorry about the wait…I will try to get at least two chapters out this week! Now, more suspense, mystery, and of course werewolves!**

I pull the car over to Allison's house to find her at the door waiting for me.

I can't help but smile, as she sits down next to me in the passenger seat and we drive off to the party.

Even in my joy, I get a sudden feeling that things will go very wrong tonight. _No, that won't happen…the full moon has no control over me, _I tell myself reassuringly.

We arrive to the party and head over to where everyone is dancing when something catches my eye; it was someone, Derek Hale.

He's standing off the side in the yard, staring at me. _Does he see me as a threat? _I ponder_._

Turning back to Allison, then back where I had stared; and he's gone. I try to shrug off the foreboding feeling. We begin to dance to the music.

It's pounding so loudly it's assaulting my ears, but I pretend it doesn't bother me.

Almost as soon as I draw closer to Allison, wrapping my arms tighter around her waist, I feel a pain shot from my side then spread upward.

I wince, and then everything seems to pulse and spin out of focus. "I'll be right back," I murmur before staggering away.

My head is throbbing painfully and I can't seem to make out anything.

Stiles is staring at me, I see him mouth the words "Are you okay?" but the sound never reaches my ears. The only thing I'm worried about is getting away.

_This is not happening, I'm losing it._ I just barely make it into my car, trying my best to not see Allison running towards me as I begin to drive off.

* * *

The cold water is running over me, but the excruciating heat I feel at this moment coursing through my entire being calls me to question the temperature.

Through my hazy vision, I can see my claws begin to sprout from my fingernails. Making my way to the mirror, what I see is shocking.

My fangs are fully grown but my eyes are what send me into sudden panic. My left was a glowing gold, but my right eye had become a blazing red.

I back up abruptly, crashing into the door behind me. _What is happening to me? _I hear a knock on my bedroom door. "Scott, let me in."

"Allison, where is she?" I ask through the door, not wanting for him to see me like this. "She got a ride home from the party."

"Stiles, Derek is the one who attacked me in the woods…he killed the girl." I declare, not even sure of this myself.

"Scott, Derek is the one who drove Allison from the party." In a blind rage, I leap out the window and head for the woods.

When I enter, I smell Allison's scent. In front of me, her jacket hangs on a branch. _He's coming closer, I definitely going to kill him now. _"Where is she?!" I growl.

"She's safe from you." The figure shoots from the shadows sending me against a tree. I snarl at him. Seeing my eyes, he looks at me in astonishment, then worry.

"They're already here. Run!" Releasing me from his grip, Derek takes off running. Out of curiosity, I stay back to see who exactly he was talking about.

A soft whistle-like sound pierces the air. Before I can recognize what it is, it's already too late. A bright light illuminates the dark forest, blinding me.

Before I can react, another sound is heard. My right arm becomes pierced to the tree by an arrow.

Once my sight regains, I can see three people, their leader steps forward. I growl menacingly, which keeps him from coming any further.

I remain eye contact with him as I reach over slowly to pull away the arrow in my arm. Before I can, the two men get flying through the air.

Derek rushes over to rip the arrow from my arm, and I don't hesitate to run after him this time. After a few seconds of running, I find myself stopping.

_I have to ask him…I have to know._ "Who were they?"

"Hunters, the kind that have hunted us for centuries." Derek says, not looking at me. "Who are you?" He stares at me.

"You know, I feel myself wanting to ask the same question." "You were the one in the woods," I state like an observed fact.

"I do remember you being the one that was on my property, not the other way around," He snaps.

Before I can say something back, pain shoots from my right side, sending me to the ground. My vision becomes a hazy red.

"What are— He gets cut off by my sudden sharp intake of breath. I could feel the throbbing in my side grow worse. "Tell me where he is." I say gasping.

"Who— I cut him off impatiently. "Tell me where the alpha is." Instead of answering my question, he replies with one of his own.

"How do you know I'm not the alpha you're looking for?" Before he could respond, there was howling in the distance. Upon hearing it, I cried out in agony.

Sweat began pouring from my body, and I found myself unable to stop panting. My blood began to boil, then came the shattering noises.

I realized then what I was experiencing; my bones were breaking, or tearing apart in a more literal sense.

I was still fighting it, trying desperately to have some control over what was happening.

But it was useless; my body was completely out of my influence, if that even made sense.

Almost like I was witnessing it from somewhere else, then I realized if I could somehow maintain myself, despite what that meant.

So I gave in, letting my wolf take over, which sent a sudden ripple throughout my entire body.

Standing on four padded paws, I darted through the forest in search of the alpha.

**Sooo, what'd you think? Tell me your thoughts my readers, and I promise a new chapter very soon!**


	6. Trying Again

**AN: Ugh...I'm so sorry I didn't update this sooner. I typed it up and everything Saturday and then I never got around to it. But now you can read it before the new episode today! or after...I just wanted to let my readers know that this chapter doesn't really go along with the original plot like the earlier chapters do and it's not the last! I'm a little nervous…please read and review! In chapters like these I'd love to know what you all want to see! It's fanfiction after all, right? Oh, the dialogue in italics is Scott's memory from his encounter with the alpha in the last chapter. **

_I bared my fangs and lunged forward, pushing the creature off me then tackling him before he could recover. Growling fiercely, I catch a glimpse of surprise along with a mixture of fear in the eyes of the predator that had now become my prey. In a blurred motion, a clawed hand gripped my throat. I tried prying it off, desperately gasping for air…_

My arms became pinned to my side. I thrashed around in an effort to break free. My eyes burst open and I stared down my attacker in a red haze, snarling.

He growled back, his eyes aglow. There was something strange about them, they didn't reflect a red light, and were purple.

The red around my vision faded and I found myself staring at Derek, who had shifted and eyes appeared an electric blue.

"Derek?" I looked down at my tattered jeans and my bloodstained hands. "What happened? What did I do?" I couldn't recall what I had just done, and it terrified me.

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me that. By the looks of it, seems like you have a death wish," Derek said.

"I don't have a death wish." I snapped, suddenly unsure of myself.

"Because trying to take down an alpha by yourself is a sure sign that you want to live past 16."

_So I actually did go after the alpha_. "What did you hope to do chasing after him like that?"

I stared down at my hands. "I just had to try."

"Try to do what, Scott?"

"To…I was…nothing, never mind," I stammered.

I still didn't trust him enough to tell him my true intentions, and my past with alphas. I absently rubbed my neck.

There were bruises, but they would probably heal by morning.

"A werewolf naturally has better survival instincts, but you seem to shift when you feel threatened,

which makes you unstable…it's nearly impossible to teach you."

"I don't remember asking for your help." I said a little too harshly.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead already. You're going to need me if you want to learn how to control this. You and me Scott, we're brothers now."

* * *

I trudged through the forest silently and quickly. The sound of a cars approaches, as I come near the roadside. _  
_

The headlights blind me, and the engine stops. _Someone's coming… _I can hear my heart pounding, my bones start to break.

I curse fiercely as I shift against my will. _The person's coming closer with a flashlight, _I notice. I try creeping into the shadows before I'm found.

"Scott? Where are you?" He points the flashlight over to the bushes I'm hiding behind. "There's no point in hiding, I see you. You are behind that bush aren't you?

I know you don't want to wear it but I brought the necklace." _He brought it? That means I might be able to shift back, but I don't want him to see me like this…damn. _

"Hey, you can't be any uglier than you already are, I'm just trying to help you Scott." Sighing, which comes out more like a pant, I retreat from the bush into the light.

Stiles stumbles backward, dropping the flashlight. "Jesus! You're…you actually are… like a wolf! Scott? Is that really you?"

I lower my head and pick up the flashlight in my teeth, then drop it in his lap. He stares blankly at it, then back at me.

"Can you not change back?" I shake my head slightly. "I guess you want that necklace pretty bad now, huh?" I glare at him.

"You know I always wanted a dog...you're not exactly a dog, but you come pretty close." He starts petting my head.

I start to growl, very annoyed at how he was taking this. He quickly jerks his hand back, as if I bit him. "Alright fine, I have it right here."

He reached into his pocket and pulls out the necklace. I sat down on my hunches and waited for him to put it on.

I can feel tension in my chest and a shiver is sent through my entire body, which causes my entire frame to shudder. Then, just like that, I'm human again.

"It worked," I whisper, my voice sounding foreign."Yeah, you're telling me."

I stare out the window lost in thought, fumbling with my necklace."She probably hates me now," I mutter.

"You could always tell her the truth, and if all else fails you can have her adopt you. You know, as a pet."

I turn from the window to glare at him. "Too soon?" he asks. I turn back to the window. "Well I guess you're just going to need a pretty awesome excuse."

"I guess," I say refusing to look at him.

"You know I'll be there to help you through this, I could chain you up and feed you live mice if you need me to. I had a boa once, I could do it."

* * *

"Allison, I'm really sorry about last night. Could you trust me enough to believe I had a really good reason?"

I can't believe my ears when she says she'll give me a second chance. A horn honks, and Allison turns to leave.

_That scent, seems so familiar. _I turn back around to see Allison's dad, who also was in the woods that night, as the lead hunter.

I raise my hand to wave as they drive off, cursing my bad luck.

**Woo, Finally done with episode 1! Tell me what you think! I hope it wasn't too awful... XD**


	7. Fighting again

**AN: Man, I really wanted to put this up yesterday but what better day than "new teen wolf episode day!" (my positive word for Mondays from June to august XD) It's been decided…Scott will stay with Allison! However, I can't promise this for the later chapters. ;P Anyways…the next episode of season 1! Let us begin with a monologue of Scott's thoughts…**

_Man…I can't believe I got myself into this._ _Should I break up with her? What would I tell her? "Allison, it's not you…it's me. I'm a werewolf and happen to shift during the full moon, and I'm not quite sure your dad approves. I know this because he tried impaling me with a crossbow in the middle of the woods last night." Yeah, that would definitely go well. What if I don't tell her? I wouldn't be lying; it would only be to protect her. I'll keep it a secret for now, and see how things go with us being together. _

As I come to this conclusion, I'm knocked to the ground by Jackson. I curse myself for getting distracted like that.

I get back up to my feet and grip the lacrosse stick tighter, determined to show Jackson up this time.

Running towards him at a quicker speed, I then shift my momentum to one side and ram into his shoulder.

Jackson cries out in pain, and then crumbles to the ground.

Normally I would be satisfied with humiliating him but seeing him on the ground helpless awakens something in me.

_Finish him off, show him no mercy…Kill him. _

I hear a voice saying in my head. My teeth begin to ache as my fangs grow and I sink to the ground.

Stiles rushes over to me."It's happening, I can't control it," I groan. He helps me up and we make it to the locker room.

The voice still echoes in my head,_ kill…kill him._It becomes louder and louder, I grip my head and grind my teeth.

I roar at Stiles to get away before I completely lose it.

* * *

I look up at Stiles' frightened face. He's clutching the fire extinguisher tightly as if it's a life raft and he's drowning.

"What happened?" I ask. "You tried to kill me," He states simply. I look at him in disbelief.

"I'm telling you Scott, it's the anger and violence that's triggering this.

That necklace is keeping you from turning into a wolf, but that doesn't mean you still can't lose control.

You can't play that game on Saturday. "But I'm first line," I reply weakly. "Not anymore."

"No," I say. "What?" "I'm going to play the game Stiles, I just need to find some way to control it," I tell him

"Just what exactly are you trying to control?" Stiles questions. "What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Your eyes weren't even the same color, one eye was red. Scott, what are you not telling me? What happened between you and the alpha?"

"I don't know, but lately I've heard this voice," I admit hesitantly.

"Is it the alpha's voice?" Stiles says gripping the fire extinguisher until is knuckles turned white.

"I don't know...but I do know it wants me to kill. If I could just learn to block it somehow, then I could play." I say almost convincing myself.

* * *

While messaging Stiles, I can sense someone behind me. "What do you want Derek?" I turn around to look at him barely trying to hide my annoyance.

His face shows a look of surprise that I knew he was there. "I saw you at the game."

"And…?" I stand and face him. He takes a step back instinctively at my sudden move. "You shifted."

"No. I didn't." I snap suddenly feeling angry. "Why are you here, Derek? Did you come here to threaten me?"

"If they find out..." I cut him off my voice raising to a roar.

"They won't find out. If I want to play that game on Saturday, you can bet that I'm going to play and you won't be stopping me."

Derek raises his eyebrows. "Your eyes were…" He shakes his head, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Go on and try to play that game Saturday and I'll kill you."

"I dare you," I growl. Then just like that, he's gone.

I sink to the ground clutching my chest, wondering what I've done and what's happening to me.

* * *

I take a walk through the forest, lost in my thoughts. When I look up, I'm at the Hale house.

Shaking my head, I move to turn back around, but I feel drawn by the smell of blood.

I slowly make my way forward then to the side of the house.

There's a mound of dirt on the lawn, large enough to cover something.

Realizing that's the source of the smell, I guess that's where the body was hidden.

I turn to face Derek, who managed to come behind me. "Why are you here, Scott?"

"What aren't you telling me, Derek? What do you know about the alpha?"

"I know he killed my sister," he replied bitterly. I look away remembering my loss three years ago.

"I'm sorry." I say, not looking at him but at the ground.

"Why are you sorry?" "Because I know what it's like," I reply.

"You don't know anything." I turn back to face him, my temper rising.

"What makes you think that? Do you think I'm confused about what I am? I'm not. I know very well what I can do, and what alphas can do.

And do you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to get revenge. And I know you want that too. So now it's only a matter of who gets it first."

**Suspenseful! maybe... :P Please review!**


	8. Dreaming again

**AN: Well, I'm only kind of sorry for not updating earlier because I only got like one review for the last chapter! [ :( ] -****That is the face of sadness my readers…but anyways I'm really happy because yesterday I complained to the authors of the fanfics I'm reading and THREE updated today! XD So because of that I will upload a chapter this week for every story I'm reading and got an update from. Well, I'll stop talking now and let you read the chapter…but first! A disclaimer! **

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters….yet ;P**

_The air is cool, and the moon hangs high overhead taunting me. _

_But nothing could possibly dampen my mood as I clasp Allison's hand in mine, her sweet scent blissfully intoxicating. _

_I didn't even realize we were at the school until we were leaned against one of the buses and making out. _

_The scenery was strange but I didn't seem to notice much. All I was focused on was Allison, and this moment. She pulled away, and I felt a twinge of sadness. _

_Staring into my eyes and smiling, she walked over to the entrance of the bus and stepped inside. _

_I slowly began to follow her in, but I could feel a sinister presence approaching fast. Ignoring it, I stepped inside to a scene that sent shivers up my spine. _

_Standing at the back entrance, was the alpha, its gleaming red eyes pointed at a frozen-still Allison. "NO!" I cried. "Allison," I called, "Get down!"_

_ I leaped over one the seats, shifting simultaneously. When I landed, I stood in front of the alpha, baring my fangs in defiance. _

_He lunged for me and I moved swiftly to the right. Using brute strength, I lifted one bus seat from the floor and hurled it towards him. _

_The seat banged against the walls loudly, but it never made its target. Lunging forward, the alpha slashed its claws against my chest. _

_However, they seemed to go through me. In sudden realization I turned to see Allison lying on the ground with a sliced open chest, coughing up blood. _

_I turned back around to face the alpha but he no longer remained. I stood over Allison in a sickening hunger, with bloodstained claws. _

_I looked up into the mirror of the bus, and staring back at me were two glowing eyes, the color of freshly shed blood._

* * *

"I'm telling you, it all felt so real…I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

My head hung as I dragged my feet across the halls, fear and despair hanging over me like a cloud.

"Come on, it was just a dream. You need to cheer up and let it…." Stiles cut his sentence off abruptly and turned his head toward the window

"Let it what?" I turned my head over in the direction he was staring at: the ravaged bus coming into my view. The one I was on the night before.

"Oh my God, it was all real. I…killed her. I killed Allison." I could almost feel myself begin to hyperventilate. I run off in hope of finding her still, but I have no luck.

I curse loudly and throw my fist into the nearest locker. I stare blankly at the now demolished locker, then at my fist.

_I have to leave….I have to get out of here before I lose it again._ Crashing into someone, I look up to see that it's Allison.

Relief fills my entire body, and I stare at her like I haven't seen her in ages. A look of slight confusion crosses her face.

I turn back to see Jackson slack jawed and puzzled at the condition of his locker. I only barely hide my pleasure, and head to my next class.

* * *

I shudder slightly at the image imprinted on my mind. _Staring at the window, I catch a glimpse of the bus driver lying on the stretcher. _

_He's badly wounded, blood staining his shirt. What I notice most is the slash marks on his chest. I suddenly curse my heightened vision as I take in every detail. _

_Then suddenly he jerks up screaming, clearly shaken and in a state of shock. Over and over I repeat in my head: It was me, I did that to him. _

I can hardly concentrate on the conversation going on around me, much less eat. Stiles checks his phone for new information on the guy.

"His name was Garrison Myers," He says. Realization dawns on me. "I knew him," I almost say to myself, "He used to be my old bus driver.

Lydia, clearly uninterested in the topic of my possible murder starts to ask about the date tonight. I hold back a comment.

It was just supposed to be Allison and me tonight. But at this point, I wouldn't mind have people around to keep me sane.

Lydia suggests bowling and I groan inwardly. I'm a terrible bowler, but I wasn't about to say that aloud.

So a bowling night it was then, I could only pray that I didn't humiliate myself in front of everyone, especially Allison.

* * *

Making my way into the hospital, I drop off dinner for my mom then head to the bus driver's room to see how he's doing.

I step into the room, and then begin to carefully glance over at him to see if he's okay.

When his eyes meet mine, they grow wide and his heart starts to beat erratically.

As his breathing quickens and grows louder I quickly hurry out of the room, visibly shaken. _That only confirms it, it was true. I was the one that did this to him._

* * *

I walk hesitantly forward on the dead grass that was across the front of Derek's house.

I looked up to the porch, meeting his expectant eyes. "I…might have killed him."

"I know," Derek responded. "I guess it's none of your business anyway. Since he only seems to want me," I mutter.

"I guess you're right...I could teach you."

"Teach me what?" I stare warily at him. "Teach you how to remember."

"I take up your offer on remembering," I say

"Go back to the bus and let your body remember for you." I nod my head, then turn to leave when Derek says something else.

"I could help you control it, the shift." I let out a sad laugh. "I'm sorry, but I don't think anyone is capable of helping me at this point, just another reason to kill the alpha, so I can be released from this curse."

**Well how was it? Please do tell in a R-E-V-I-E-W! ^.^**


	9. Realizing again

**Over a hundred views and only 3 people cared to say what they thought. I really need the feedback you all; it will make the updates come much faster. However, if you prefer one chapter a week, that's fine too. Well here we are, back to episode 3! **

The dim lighting glared at me accusingly. I looked over at Stiles, who was nervously drumming the steering wheel with his fingers.

"You didn't have to come," I tried to tell him. But he insisted, going on about being partners in crime, like Batman and Robin.

Rolling my eyes, I ask him to wait in the car and keep watch. After hearing him pout about staying in the car, I shut my door and walk over to the high fence.

Clearing it easily, I make my way to the bus where the accident occurred. I pick the correct one going by instinct and memory alone.

Once I'm finally standing at the door, I can't bring myself to open it, but I know that if I don't, I'll either end up in the same situation or regret it forever.

Pressing the door open, I slowly make my way inside. Despite it being dark, I can see every detail as if I was in broad daylight.

Near the back was a turned over seat ripped from the ground. Claw marks lined the back of a seat. Blood stained the walkway and certain windows.

Stopping for a moment, I close my eyes and inhale slowly. I could practically smell the distress the driver felt, and the blood—it seemed like it was everywhere.

As my hand brushed over the seats, I could see the struggle he gave as he tried to escape through the front door. Unconsciously, I pressed my hand to my side.

I gasped in surprise and blood tainted my hands. Looking up, I came to witness what had happened that night.

_The alpha rips the seat from the ground, and hurls it towards he front. I quickly push the driver out of the way sending him to the ground before it can connect. _

_He falls unconscious. Surging forward, I tackle the alpha off the bus and through the back entrance. _

The images fade, and the bus swirls into view again as it was when I first entered. A light flashes in the distance, shining through the windows.

Covering my face, I realize someone's coming closer. I curse, and then quickly hurry off the bus and towards the car.

Flipping over the fence, I jump into the jeep screaming "Drive!" Stiles quickly speeds away. I catch my breath, I turn to Stiles to tell him of my discovery.

"It wasn't me…I didn't kill him," I say, "I was trying to help him, then the alpha attacked me." Stiles furrows his eyebrows.

"That's weird, why would he want to do that?" "I have no idea," I tell him.

_I have to figure out what he wanted with the driver, I know that he couldn't have merely attacked him on a whim…there was a motive._

* * *

_Another gutter ball…_I sigh miserably. Allison looks sympathetic and carefree, but I can tell she's disappointed. _Great, just what I need. _

_What's the point of being a werewolf when I can't even use it to my advantage in bowling? _

Lydia and Jackson are up by who knows how many points and I can hardly knock down a single pin.

Allison walks over with a mischievous glint in her eye just I begin to throw again.

Whispering in my ear, she tells me not to focus on the game, but on her being naked.

I can't keep the grin from creeping on my face as all the pins come into crystal clear focus. I take the swing and the satisfying sound of a strike rings in my ears.

I turn with a smirk, and sit back down next to her, triumphant.

When the game ends, I try to make nice with Jackson, since I'm still in a good mood. However, he's not having it.

"I know something strange is going on with you. I don't know what it is, but I guarantee that you don't what her to find out about it,"

He says gesturing towards Allison. I take a quick glance over at her, she's having a conversation with Lydia.

_Do I want her to know? What would happen if she did end up finding out? _ With all that's going on, her knowing about me would only put her in danger.

I mentally shake my head to clear the thought. _She can't find out,_ I decide. We pull into her driveway and I walk her to the door.

For a moment we just stand there unsure of what to do. _Should I kiss her?_ "Good night," she says. "Night," I say. She leans forward, and her eyes flicker gently.

I lean down, drawing forward until our lips meet. The lights above the front door begin to flicker and Allison smiles breaking the kiss. She turns to leave and I walk back to the car.

_When all this is over…maybe I'll tell her then._

* * *

My mom leaves the room, carrying a baseball bat, and clearly done for the night. I walk into the room to find my window open and a slightly distressed Stiles.

But then again, he's never exactly calm. "The bus driver is dead," He states. I wish I could say I wasn't surprised.

Despite what I did to try to help him, in the end I didn't do it in time, and I would never be strong enough to stop the alpha. _At least not by myself, _I thought.

As much as I hated to admit, I needed Derek's help.

_**What do you think? Please review! Next chapter will be episode 4 ;D**_


	10. Getting help again

**AN: I'm really excited to see people following my story. For those that review and read it really means a lot to me. I came up with this great idea by the way…writing the chapters ahead of time! So I'm going to see if I can get all of season one done by the end of this month. The more reviews, the faster the updates!**

_Get up.._. The impulse I had to do so was so strong I had no doubt it was due to the call of the alpha.

Despite the contempt I held for not being able to resist, I knew it would eventually lead me to the answers I needed.

I thought about what Derek had told me when I went to see him the other night.

"You're able to know where the alpha is. If you want to find him, you'll have to play along for a while."

Following my instinct, I find myself at an abandoned looking warehouse. I can see the silhouette of a person on the roof.

I squint, my vision surprising clear on the dark night. Before I can make out whether it's the alpha or not, I hear a sharp, distinct sound pierce through the air.

My hearing traces it back to the roof, and before I realize what's happening, the person standing is shot in the arm and sent to the ground.

Voices begin to carry on a conversation. I hear a women mentioning whoever she shot having only 48 hours to live.

I press my back tighter against the wall, hiding my figure. _48 hours to live? _If she had shot the alpha, I would be relieved.

But at the same time angry because I wouldn't be able to get the information I needed, or my revenge.

If it was Derek, then that would mean I would be stuck to face the alpha alone. Either way, the outcomes were bad.

* * *

I head out of the building, when I see Stiles near the exit of the parking lot, and Derek on the ground.

I sigh in frustration, but at the same time I can't help but feel relieved.

Not much time had passed since last night, but Derek still was definitely looking noticeably worse.

I hurry over, before too many people begin to notice, and help Derek into the jeep. "What do you think you're doing here Derek?" I ask

"I was looking for you," He replied. "Well, you found me. I have no idea what's wrong with you, and I don't know how to help you," I say bluntly.

"I do, and you're going to do it because you know you need me." I sigh, not liking where this is going. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go into Allison's house and find the bullet I got shot with." _Easier than it sounds, really…_I mumble sarcastically.

* * *

I ring the doorbell, extremely nervous. _How am I supposed to study when I need to find the bullet of a psycho werewolf hunter?_

_ Not to mention it will be with my distractedly attractive girlfriend. Will she even want to study?_ I shake my head to clear the thought.

_Who am I kidding; of course she'll want to study. She must be studious to get such great grades. _The door opens to reveal Allison.

She motions me inside, and I follow her to her bedroom. The only thing that proves it's a bedroom is the bed placed in the middle.

The rest of her room is occupied by boxes. Noticing my look, she smiles. "I'm just taking my time to unpack."

I nod in response and look around, confused about where we'll be studying. I sit down on the bed, and Allison sits next to me.

My mind goes blank, and I have no idea what to say or do. "So what are we," I don't even finish my sentence as Allison leans in and presses her lips into mine.

My mind goes blank once more, but just for a moment, as I return her kiss with equal force.

With our lips still locked, Allison continues to lean forward towards me, sending me down on her bed.

I slide my hands against her sides, bringing them higher to finger through her hair.

Her hands travel around biceps and down my chest, the touch sending shivers through my body. I can feel my pulse rising, and her heart pounding.

Holding her tightly, I feel a hunger surging through me. _I want to make her mine, to devour her completely. _My fingernails darken and become longer, sharper.

My ears become pointed. Canines threaten to become fangs to pierce her skin, to tear her apart. I become lost within myself, a man contained within an animal.

My own screams cannot be heard.

* * *

_**Yay! I finally got that one done…I like the cliffhanger I have going on, even though if you watched the show you already know what happens next. It's shorter than most of my chapters but I'll to finish part two tomorrow. R&R!**_


	11. Finding it again

**Hello you all! To anyone that is reading this, I'd like you to know that I went back to edit this because I completely forgot to when I uploaded it at the beginning of this week. my bad...but anyway, I'd like you all to know the next chapter will be up tomorrow! stay tuned!**

From within the darkness, a high piercing noise rang clearly. After processing the sound through my head, I realized that it was my phone ringing.

I looked over at the caller id to see that it was Stiles, reminding me of my current objective. I sit up straighter, and Allison pulls away as if embarrassed by her actions.

An awkward silence follows. I try to rack my brain for something to say. Looking around the room, I notice a few pictures.

Some seemed either hand drawn or painted. There's a medal or award here and there. "It looks like you did just about everything," I say.

"Yeah, but nothing I was ever really good at," Allison looks around the room, as if lost in a memory. "Well, what are you good at?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"I'd have to show you." Standing up, she motioning me to follow her as we head to a different part of the house

* * *

The garage door seemed like the only thing that labeled the room as a garage.

A rack lined with guns and weapons I had never even seen before, and a generous amount of ammunition made up one wall.

"My dad is an arms dealer to the police," Allison stated simply. I was still at loss as to whether I should be surprised or not.

Sure, I knew he must have some kind of weaponry, but to need all of this just to hunt werewolves?

It almost made me wonder if maybe he was hunting big foot as well. While I pondered this I saw Allison grab something black out of the corner of my eye.

In one swift motion of her wrist, the object retracted to its full length. I took an involuntary step back.

At first glance, with its crescent like shape, it appeared as an ordinary bow.

But at second glance, you could see that it was much more complex and possessed a scope.

I showed astonishment on my face, but on the inside I was extremely nervous, my instincts telling me to get as far away from this place and never look back,

before it was too late. _Well that's just great…her father's not the only one capable of impaling me on a full moon…or at any moment for that matter._

* * *

I stared down at my plate, trying not to make eye contact with Allison's father.

This was going to an awkward dinner, but probably not as awkward as the one when my parents told me they were getting a divorce.

I get a call from Stiles, and I answer it in relief. As usual, he sounds extremely exasperated.

But whatever I could grasp, it sounded like the situation was getting pretty desperate.

Silently as possible, I try to search the rooms to find what I had come here to look for.

**Review! And next chapter we shall see how Scott deals with finding the bullet and saving Derek!**


	12. Enemies again

**AN: I updated this! Next chapter coming out today! **

I made my way across the hall, being as silent as possible.

Coming to a door on my right, I slowly placed my hand over the knob and began to turn when I could feel a presence behind me.

I turn to see Allison's aunt with an expression I can't place—somewhere between amusement and suspicion.

The stare was intense, I found myself fumbling for words; I finally said I was looking for the bathroom.

Raising her eyebrows, she led me to a guest bedroom, and pointed in the direction of the restroom.

I nodded my thanks, and made my way into the room.

When she got far enough down the hall, I turned and began to search for the bullet.

Checking the bed, I reached under to find a suitcase. The one I opened contained hardly any clothes at all, but deadly looking weapons and ammunition.

It was then I realized why she had seemed so familiar to me. She was there on that night, when Derek was shot instead of the Alpha.

One box in particular sticks out; it's with words in another language. The words read _Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique. _

Using the translator on my phone, it appeared to stand for Nordic Blue Monkshood. Sending a picture to Stiles, he messages me back telling me to bring the bullet.

* * *

When dinner is finally over, I turn to leave but I'm stopped by Allison's aunt. "Wait. You can leave once you return what you took."

"What?" I'm completely dumbfounded, thinking over what could have made her find out. Her unwavering gaze sends slight chills down my spine

"I went in my room, and I saw that my bag was open. Also, that something was missing from it. Just reach into your pocket and hand it over."

"I didn't…" I was lost for words once more. There was something very unnerving about her, it made my instincts tell me to back out of this house as quickly as possible.

I take a step backwards unknowingly.

"Scott didn't take anything," Allison said. I'm shocked into silence.

"I did," She confesses holding a small square shaped package which could only be one thing.

Allison, who appeared innocent and sweet was holding a condom package in the air for all to see.

Everyone stood gaping with their mouths open, with widened eyes. As I turn to leave, I can't help but grin at my luck, both ways.

* * *

I run into the animal clinic to see Stiles wielding a saw about the slice through Derek's wounded arm. His face is a pure mask of disgust and horror.

"What are you doing?!" I yell. Stiles, finally noticing my appearance, drops the saw in relief. "Oh thank God you're here."

I hand the bullet over to Derek. He grabs it, but then suddenly sinks to the ground, his eyes fluttering shut. Stiles tries to get him back up.

I look over to see the bullet roll into a hole in the ground. I quickly try to grab it, but my fingers can't seem to reach.

Sighing, I concentrate and let my claws extend from my fingernails. Plucking it up from the drop, Derek receives it once more and places the ashes from the wolfs bane to his wound, healing it.

We all release a breath no one realized they were holding. However, I realized this would be the first difficulty of many, and by far the easiest.

* * *

"This is what they did," Derek declared once we were in front of his uncle. He laid there unmoving, yet his heartbeat drummed slow and steady.

His face displayed terrible burn marks that reached down to his neck and possibly further.

"While my sister and I were at school, they burned my house down. They killed my entire family, even the ones that were human, which goes against the code they follow. My uncle was the only one that survived."

I had never realized that they were truly capable of such an animosity. It made me sick to my stomach, with a bitter taste in my mouth.

_Is this the life that Allison had to live? Did she have to choose this? _I clenched my fists in anger. This wasn't right, it couldn't be forgiven.

"I understand now…"

**Will Scott stay with Allison? Review! XD**


	13. It's better again (possibly)

**AN: So basically why I took so long to update this was because I got absolutely NO reviews from the last chapter, and it made me really sad. But, I feel that I've made you guys wait long enough and I really don't have anything better to do so here it is. Seriously guys, I need the reviews. They are ESSENTIAL to my writing, the very INSPIRATION and what not. **

_Mood Music! Howl by Florence + The Machine, Channel 42 by Deadmau5, Square One by Coldplay, Eat That Up, It's Good For You by Two Door Cinema Club_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf (but if I did, it would be awesome! XD)**_

From the roof, I can see the light being cast on the parking lot from the rental move store sign. Shards of glass are littered on the sidewalk and road.

Jackson's Porsche is present, along with his girlfriend and himself. He's currently arguing with the sheriff and medics while simultaneously degrading them,

something only he is capable of. "So, is this what I have to look forward to? Killing people once or twice a week?" I suggest rhetorically.

"…for an Alpha to act this way is unusual. Werewolves are predators, not killers," is what Derek responds with, acting all-knowing as usual.

"I don't need you to tell me that. I already told you I'm not some kid that's ignorant of my kind," I snap.

"The alpha I used to have…would never do something as reckless and carefree as this,"

I say with absolute conviction, despite not even remembering who my alpha even was, or what he looked like for that matter.

However, I did remember the exhilarating hunt…surging through the forest with no limitations, the feeling of power and dominion.

_The overwhelming scent of blood…the overpowering stench of dead animals…_I shook away the unwanted thoughts, the ones that I couldn't understand,

and when I tried to would experience an intense headache. The thoughts that hid a past my mind wouldn't let me relive.

"We'll need each other if we're going to kill the alpha, your attachment to him will help us find him.

In order to do it, you need to be able to endure pain and stay in your wolf form. At this point, you're so unstable, it's not possible," Derek says.

"Well if you think you can teach me something, I'll learn it," I state, my voice hinting a challenge.

At the moment a phrase comes into my head. _I'll suffer to become strong, and I'll survive to protect._

The thought of it fills me with strength, and at the moment I decide to let it become my mantra to defeat the alpha.

* * *

I walk through the halls. Just as I'm about to pass Allison's locker,

balloons and the like fall out and she desperately tries to push them back in as if she's trying to hide them. "Happy Birthday," I offer as I stop right at her locker.

Her exasperated face pulls up the corners of my lips into a smile. "It's supposed to be a secret. I don't know how she found out."

"Why would you want to keep your birthday a secret?" I ask. "I'm embarrassed because…I'm 17. I didn't finish my junior year…"

"Since you were moving around a lot?" She nods, grateful that I seem to understand. _Her demeanor is so sad looking…she doesn't really want to be here, does she? _

I make a rash decision, but I don't regret it one bit. _She shouldn't have to spend a miserable day in school on her birthday. _

"Why don't we just go somewhere else for the day?" I hold my hand, and gesture for her to take it. After a hesitant moment, she grasps it and we make our way out.

* * *

_**This shall be it! Please review telling me if you want the next chapter to include Scott and Allison's hooky date so I can start working on it; a simple yes or no will suffice :) **_


	14. Beg for mercy (a one-shot chapter!)

**AN: It's been awhile guys…like 3 weeks or so, but special thanks to the two people who reviewed during that long time! This is a one shot/extra chapter I thought up. This is just the thoughts and speculations of our dear Scott but from my POV. It's mostly a poem but oh well…I'm updating the rest of the episode today so I expect DOUBLE the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: me wishing I owned Teen Wolf means that I don't! :D**

_Her hand in mine_

_Is she safe from this lust?_

_To hunt what I desire_

_My wish to make her mine completely_

_I'm uncertain of which beast to protect her from_

_A smile so radiant it makes my heart skip_

_My pulse slips beyond the danger zone_

_The outward spread of my lips_

_A selfish desire that must be pleased_

_However, I know better_

_Behind innocent eyes_

_A disguise_

_My fangs and claws to tear_

_Her slender arms and fingers to impair_

_Entangled in a lip locked embrace_

_Thoughts race_

_Should I ask for help, scream…or beg for mercy?_

* * *

_**Tell me what you think! ;D**_


	15. The storm comes again

**AN: Everyone always said junior year was the hardest, and I was always like: "_oh, pshaw_!" Now I'm barely keeping a C in pre-calculus. Anyway…please don't expect this chapter to be long, because I'm just wrapping up the episode. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still wishing I own Teen Wolf...because I don't**

Coming through the opening in the woods that leads to the parking lot, I look up to see my mom and none other than Allison's father.

I carefully and quickly place more space between us just as my mom looks up and starts to say something.

It's apparent in her look and posture that she was recently having a not so pleasant conversation with Allison's dad.

Before she gets a word out however, a scream is heard in the distance accompanied with the screeching of tires.

I take off towards the chaos, along with my mom and the Argents close behind. Once there, a car swerves in Allison's direction.

I immediately take notice and push her out of the way. I see Stiles' father sink to the ground after he is hit by a different car.

A gun shot is heard nearly instantaneously. The man behind the gun is Chris Argent, who has just killed…a mountain lion?

The calm of a storm passes over the parking lot, and order is soon found once more. But somehow, I feel like I'm merely standing on the edge.

With the waves rising fast, everything is about to all come crashing down.

* * *

**I already said it would be short, so don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Preview to next chapter:**

_The alpha's claw appears grotesquely through the hole in Derek's chest. _

_I wish to look away but it becomes impossible. I'm mesmerized by the image before me, it's all so...familiar. Why can't I remember? _

_I clutch my chest tightly, breathing becomes difficult..What am I forgetting?_


End file.
